


NSFW Alphabet with Ermac

by GojiHime_99



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: Ermac because isn’t getting enough love, he’s my fav character in the games, and I didn’t see one for him yet so…if you want something done, you sometimes have to do it yourself 😁 This is just based on my h/cs and interpretations about Ermac so…not everyone may agree and I’m certainly not a great writer. Hopefully I did all right!





	NSFW Alphabet with Ermac

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) **

Ermac is a romantic, gentlemanly lover, so he’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. He’s not a rough and tumble kind of lover, but that doesn’t mean things won’t get kinky, and he’ll tend to you after without hesitation. He’ll clean you up, get you whatever you may need, hold you in his arms, admire your beauty–he’s a total softie for his partner since you’re the one and only person to make him feel human.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes his hands as he obviously uses them to wield some of his powers and for combat. However, while he can use them to perform brutal acts, he loves putting his hands on you and feeling the softness of your skin against his calloused fingers. He’s used to so much violence, and using his hands to caress, soothe and arouse you is refreshing. As for you, he loves your hands, loves how sweet and loving your touch is, loves their warmth, loves kissing your fingers…once again, he’s used to violence and combat, so having someone put their hands on him in an act of affection soothes him. Also, depending on how much regeneration has taken place, he may have a zombie-like appearance ala MKX which causes a lot of people to find him repulsive. Having someone who is unafraid to touch and hold him despite this appearances means a lot to him.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) **

Ermac will cum where you want him to as he wants to satisfy you, but he prefers not to cum on you, feeling like it’s a bit degrading for you since he respects and adores you so much He prefers to cum inside you (or will use protection) as it feels so much more intimate, and is neat and clean.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

This one was tough as I can’t see Ermac having many if any dirty secrets but he will fantasize about you during the day sometimes, even during meetings with Kotal and the others. If you were teasing him before hand, being all flirty and touchy, he’s most likely going to have some thoughts. He still pays some attention to whatever Kotal or the others are saying, and he performs his duties as well as expected, but he’s going to sometimes be thinking of you writhing and moaning beneath him in ecstasy.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

With thousands of souls to use as “references,” Ermac has a lot of experience even if his physical body doesn’t have any. Still that doesn’t mean he’s going to be some sort of stud. He’s never been with someone before in this way, never had romantic feelings before, so, he can be awkward and shy at first as he figures out what to do to satisfy you and himself. Once he’s used to taking you to bed, he’ll be more comfortable to try new things, and will be more confident.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

He likes being on top as he enjoys looking down at you while he makes love to you, and enjoys the feeling of your arms and legs around him. It’s a classic position, and may seem boring, but he knows how to make you feel good. You’ll know you’re his everything as he looks down at you with love as he pleasures you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Ermac has a pretty dry sense of humor, and takes sex seriously (like most things), so don’t expect any joking or teasing from him. Sex is almost a poetic act in his mind as he enjoys the way your your bodies, souls, and hearts entwine during it, providing an extra layer of connection between you two. There’s no time for silliness in his mind.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Depending on how much regeneration has taken place, there may be no hair at all (think his look in MKX), or he’ll have it everywhere you would expect hair to be (previous incarnations of the character) but he’ll keep it neat and trimmed because he doesn’t want to make oral sex gross or unpleasant.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He’s a very doting and romantic lover, and sex is a special act in his mind, an extension of your feelings for each other. He’s very into touching and caressing you during the act, watching your various expressions of pleasure, kissing you, holding you…it’s a truly breathtaking experience.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Ermac really isn’t into jerking off–it’s never appealed to him, and even now, he would much prefer having sex with you. He fantasizes about you, sure, but he’s got a lot of self-control, and would rather act out his urges with you. He will, however, masturbate with you in private.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He likes using his powers to hold you down (like pinning your arms and legs down) or to hold you up if you’re having sex against a wall. It allows his hands to be free to do with what he wants, and there’s just something so erotic to him about you willingly submitting to him and allowing yourself to be vulnerable with him.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Ermac is an old-fashioned, reserved, gentlemanly type, so he prefers to have sex in the comfort of the bedroom. He isn’t totally opposed to a quickie in a semi-public place, but he’s actually quite shy and doesn’t like the idea of being caught with his pants down (literally). Being in the bedroom feels much more intimate for him, and he feels like you both have all the time in the world–you both can just forget about the world, basically, and focus only on each other.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Kissing, gentle caresses, sweet words of affection…he’s a romantic at heart so simple things like that can get him going. You’re special to him, and he adores every part of you, so being with you an be enough to get him in the mood if you are. He’s not into dirty talk as he finds it degrading, but he’s not opposed to some naughty comments here and there, like how you can’t wait for him to take you to bed and make you cum again and again.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He won’t do anything that would cause you harm, won’t use degrading language, and won’t engage in any “humiliation kinks.” You’re dear to him, the one person who makes him actually feel, and you don’t deserve any sort of ill treatment. He also doesn’t want to be degraded or undermined in any way–fair’s fair, right?

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves to go down on you as he likes seeing you surrender to pleasure and be open and free with him. He loves knowing he’s the one making you feel good, and he enjoys tasting you. He enjoys receiving because who doesn’t? He’s not going to be rough with you, though, like no face-fucking or dirty talk. He’ll savor the sight of you going down on him, looking up at him from time to time with desire in your eyes.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) **

Ermac isn’t a rough and fast lover, preferring slow, passionate sex so he can savor every moment you’re in his arms. He wants to take the time to pleasure you, to worship you, to listen to your sensual noises of bliss. He’s not the type of lover who will engage in anything too wild, like spanking or choking as he respect and loves you too much to do such things. He can be kinky, though, if you want that, and will consider anything that doesn’t conflict with the “rules” mentioned.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’s really not into quickies as he much prefers real sex for the reasons mentioned in the “Pace” headcanon/description. Quickies disappoint him to some degree because he feels like he cannot take the time to give you all the pleasure you deserve. He loves to dote on your body, taking in every inch and burning it into his memory. Quickies don’t allow him the ability to focus like that.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Ermac is willing to experiment with different positions, and certain kinks, but, like stated early, he’s not into semi-public sex. Sex is a private matter that he prefers to keep in the bedroom where he can spend as much time making you slowly come undone for him as possible. Plus, he’s kind of shy and a bit old-fashioned when it comes to this stuff.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can go a few rounds as he’s more into slow, passionate sex instead of the rough and wild kind. If you’re only up for one round, though, he’ll respect that and make sure it’s incredible. If you’re in need of more, though, he’ll be more than happy to oblige. He also doesn’t need much sleep so he won’t get worn out quickly for that reason alone.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Doesn’t own any toys and doesn’t have much interest in them as he prefers to get you off himself for numerous reasons. If you really want to try using some, though, he’ll indulge you as he seeks to please you.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s not totally unfair as he doesn’t like to deprive you for long, but you are sexy when you plead and beg for more, and edging produces very intense orgasms, so he’ll sometimes tease you for a bit, probably smirking with satisfaction when you’re reduced to a moaning, begging mess.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Definitely not a loud lover as he’s very composed and reserved. It’s mostly grunts, soft moans, and deep groans with some panting here and there. He isn’t much of a talker during sex, either, but may whisper some sweet nothings into your ear.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) **

**NSFW;** He’ll whisper sweet nothings into your ear during sex because you find his voice sexy. He likes how it makes you moan and shudder with desire, makes you wetter and tighter around him.

**SFW;** Ermac is a cuddler believer it or not. In public, he’s not into much PDA but in private, he loves holding you in his arms, be it during or after sex, or while you lean against him and read a book, or while you two chat about the day.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s not huge, but definitely not small, more like a bit above average.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Not very high as he’s pretty in check with his emotions and is more driven by intimacy than sex. He enjoys it with you and most certainly gets aroused, but sex is not the first thing on his list of priorities.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) **

He doesn’t need much sleep, and when he does, he’s a light sleeper. So, after doing the do, he will hold you in his arms and watch you fall asleep, and may or may not do the same. He loves watching you sleep, enamored with how peaceful and innocent you look.

**Author's Note:**

> NRS better bring back my mans in MK12. I missed Ermac in MK11 like crazy ;A;


End file.
